The Secrets Of My Past
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Before the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson was a supernatural hunter, secretly spending his time hunting and killing werewolves. After finding the Omnitrix, the boy meets someone that spins his world upside down, vowing to do whatever it takes to protect him. So what happens when a past enemy returns, threatening vengeance and the death of everyone he loves? AU Universe. Ben/Cooper
1. Prologue Pt1

_**I was given this idea by Jameis. I hope you enjoy! Remember, this is only part 1 of the prologue!  
**_

A loud roar echoed through a small clearing, and it was met with a furious scream. The birds in the area shrieked in shock and took off into the night, taking flight before several trees were slammed to the ground. There was a feral snarl heard, sending any remaining animals scattering as the furious animal pushed itself up onto its paws. baring its teeth at the being in front of it. It croughts slightly, lips pullee back over its teeth as it growled at the figure several yards in front of him. The figure took a few steps forward and bent down, gaze locked with the animals as he grabbed the handle of his weapon. With a mighty tug, he yanked it free from the ground, swiping it quickly against his pant-leg to remove the clinging dirt. With a mighty yell he lunged at the beast, whom snarled and launched itself into the air. The wolf slammed into its opppnent, slamming him into the ground. The boy was quick to react though, and brought his knees up, kicking it away. Before the wolf could collect itself he lunged forward and swung his arm down. The blade buried itself in the wolfs neck, and he expected pain, only to be brought up short when the wolf chuckled dryly through the blood flowing from his lips.

"The king will find you" it rasped "And he will kill you"

The boy narrowed his eyes and drove all of his weight and strength into the blade.

There was a sickening crunch, a spatter of blood, and a moment later the beasts head rolled a foot or two away before coming to a stop, blood leaking from the opening. The corpse collapsed to the ground, blood leaking in a stead flow from the would he had created, and he turned away, raising a hand to wipe away the blood that had spattered his face.

He kicked the head back over to the body and pulled a small bottle of gasoline out of his pocket. Carefully unscrewing the cap he poured some over the corpse. He screwed the cap back on and stuck it in his pocket, pulling out a match book. He struck one, and when it lit he dropped it on the body, flames consuming the entire thing in moments. He grunted softly, and turned, stuffing the match book back in his pocket and leaving the clearing.

He took a few minutes to find a pond, taking that opportunity to quickly rid himself of the blood covering most of his body. He scrubbed off the clothes and wrung them dry, shaking his brown hair dry after. He redressed in the slightly damp clothes and pulled his hood up, concealing his brown hair from the world once again.

He then grabbed a large water-bottle from his pocket, filled it with the clear liquid, and made his way back to where he had left the wolf, which was now nothing but a small flame and a rotten stench. He reached out, flames illuminating his cold green eyes, and he dumped the water over the fire, extinguishing the flames. With grunt he turned on his heel and left.

It didn't take him long to reach the RV he was living in for the summer with his grandfather and cousin. He quietly snuck in, discarding his clothes and returning them to their hiding place in a cubby under his mattress. He pulled on his usual pyjama's, and crawled into his bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and closing his eyes to sleep.


	2. Prologue Pt2

The next day found Benjamin Tennyson stuck in the mall with his Grandfather and is dweeb cousin as the redhead searched for clothing, smiling happily all the while. The brunette huffed, shooting a glare at her. The brunette was startled from his glaring when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and smiled widely, eyes lighting up.

"JT!" he exclaimed, a large grin spreading across his face

"Whats up man?" the other responded

Ben chuckled

"Not much. Is there something up?"

JT nodded, glancing away for a moment before lowering his voice

"We have a problem"

Ben nodded, determination darkening his previously light demeanor. He turned to his grandfather and poked him to get his attention. Once he achieved it, he forced a smile onto his face

"Can I go hang out with JT? I'm sick of clothes shopping"

Grandpa Max hesitated but nodded after a moment, and Ben thanked him before rushing away. Once they were around the corner they took off at full speed, entering the RV and changing into his proper clothes so nobody would be suspicious before taking off with his friend.

"Where are we going?"

"A few blocks from here"

It wasn't hard for Ben to tell when they were near the specified area, hearing loud growls and roars as well as crashes and the sounds of trees being splintered apart.

"Who is this guy?" he asked as they skidded to a stop, eyes focusing on the large lumbering figure

"The Werewolf king"

Ben's blood ran cold and his eyes widened. He had only heard stories of this beast. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would actually see it. And in broad daylight nonetheless. He gulped, taking a slight step back

"How are we going to take this thing down?" he whispered

"I was hoping you would have an idea" his friend replied "I never thought we would actually be facing him"

"Me either. Are you sure it's safe to do this in broad daylight?"

"Do we have a choice?"

Both stiffened a moment later, an eerie voice echoing through the clearing.

"_Hunters"_


End file.
